Kisah Penulis dan Pemeran Utama
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bercerita mengenai keresahan dan persanggamaan Isogai Yuuma / Apakah Tuhan memainkan drama? [Asa(sr)Iso, cerita dalam cerita, AU]


**Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Matsui Yuusei**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : BL/yaoi/slash; **Asa(sr)Iso** ; mengandung absurditas; plotless; OOC—khususnya Yuuma. Alternative Universe.

* * *

 **KISAH PENULIS DAN PEMERAN UTAMA**

[Asano Gakuhou & Isogai Yuuma]

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Apakah Tuhan memainkan drama?_

Aku mendengar suara-suara manusia. Barangkali kumpulan orang tua, di atas lima puluh tahun. Suara mereka tumpang-tindih, mengisahkan pengalaman masing-masing dalam melintasi berbagai macam perkara kehidupan. Mengingatkanku pada wawancara kerja; semua orang saling menyapa—tapi kemudian berakhir saling menyikut dengan dalih siapa cepat dia dapat.

Mereka ingin didengar tapi enggan mendengar.

Dulu aku bekerja di bank; waktu muda aku senang berganti-ganti pasangan; aku lulusan Universitas Harvard dengan nilai menakjubkan. Tidak satupun dari mereka mengakui kelemahan, apalagi membongkar pengalaman pahit; menjadi gigolo misalnya, atau banci yang seringkali mangkal di pertigaan. Apa hebatnya. Mulut bisa berbohong, membuat kata jadi kehilangan makna.

Asbak dipenuhi abu rokok. Seumpama hidup, penuh kemunafikan. Kita tahu hal itu buruk tapi tetap menikmatinya, seperti dungu. Sialnya, meski begitu, manusia selalu merasa diri mereka hebat. Bahkan aku.

Aku sama munafik. Hanya mampu memaki-maki, mengumpat dan mengatai mereka tolol—hanya karena aku sedikit lebih pintar, hanya karena aku membaca lebih banyak buku. Ironis, aku masih saja menyesap rokok, batang demi batang, menyisakan rasa kering di tenggorokan, seperti tak pernah puas.

Apa bedanya?

Para orang tua tampaknya tidak pernah kehabisan kata. Dinding tipis membuat suara mereka terdengar jelas, bahkan dentum gelas minuman yang beradu; _ting_! Mereka tertawa seakan lupa bahwa mereka hidup dalam dunia fana. Duh, kehidupan ini sudah tak lagi pantas disebut sebagai panggung sandiwara—hidup ini bahkan bukan apa-apa!

 _Sekarang, sang pemeran utama menyaksikan refleksi dirinya sendiri dengan muka merah dan bibir terbuka, menghembuskan uap penuh gairah. Kedua tangan sibuk dengan batangnya sendiri. Masturbasi._

Rokok keenam dinyalakan.

 _Seakan tak pernah puas dengan miliknya sendiri, dia membutuhkan milik orang lain. Manusia tidak jauh beda dengan tikus. Rakus. Maka, dihadirkanlah pemeran tambahan, gunanya; untuk menambah satu lagi batang agar si pemeran utama puas (dan tidak memprotes padaku mengenai ketidakpuasannya dalam plot cerita yang sedang aku tuliskan). Maka masuklah batang paling mutakhir itu ke dalam dubur si pemeran utama_.

Rokok kusesap. Asapnya berbaur dengan udara, lantas hilang seakan tidak pernah ada. Tapi aromanya masih saja menempel.

"Menurutmu lelaki muda di kamar sebelah ini wataknya bagaimana?"

Aku menghembuskan lagi partikel beracun itu. _Apa-apaan_. Kini mereka membicarakanku setelah puas membicarakan kehidupan mereka yang luar biasa membosankan.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak banyak bicara. Dengar-dengar dia yatim-piatu. Bapaknya sudah lama mati, ibunya baru-baru ini—insiden salah sasaran, kena tusuk di tengah jalan! Sepertinya dia berurusan dengan yakuza. Setiap minggu selalu ada pria mengerikan datang kemari, pulang-pulang dini hari."

Semakin ramai saja.

"Wah, jangan-jangan transaksi narkoba!"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang sudah biasa begitu-begitu."

"Katanya dia penulis, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ditulisnya. Aneh sekali."

"Ah, mungkin itu cuma untuk menutup kedoknya yang buruk rupa!"

 _Tuhan tampaknya tidak memainkan drama_.

Aku menundukan kepala, memandang tuts _keyboard_ yang cetakan hurufnya hampir hilang semua, ada dua tuts yang rewel, copot melulu.

 _Kalau Tuhan memainkan drama, sudah tentu, kumpulan orang tolol itu dibumi-hanguskan di dalam naskah_.

Orang-orang itu tampaknya tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain bicara, bicara, bicara. Harusnya mereka mengurusi hidup mereka sendiri. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa banyak manusia membenci figur yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, alasannya sederhana sekali; sudah tentu karena kehidupan mereka sangat hambar dan mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang memicu gairah: kebencian. Kebencian membuat seseorang mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan: menghancurkan orang yang dibencinya.

Bagus sekali. Mereka membenciku dan aku pun membenci mereka. Sekarang daftar orang yang aku benci semakin banyak, tidak terhitung lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih muda, masih bisa menikmati waktu yang panjang untuk menghancurkan mereka. Bagaimana caranya, itu bisa dipikir nanti.

Sekarang, alangkah lebih bijaksana apabila aku melanjutkan kisah persangaamaan si pemeran utama. Dia bisa memarahiku kalau aku tidak melanjutkan persetubuhannya sampai dia ejakulasi tuntas.

 _Dia mengejang oleh hentakan yang bertubi-tubi, mengoyak-koyak. Rambut tidak lagi tahu tempat, mereka berhamburan, tersemai di mana-mana; merayap, menusuk, membelit, mencekik leher si pemeran tambahan. Sakit sekali, katanya. Tapi sakit itu membuatnya kecanduan. Ia ingin hancur dengan perasaan bahagia._

Waktu merangkak naik, melenyapkan suara orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan di ruangan sebelah. Benar juga, aku seharusnya meninggalkan apartemen kumuh ini dan memulai hidup baru bersama Gakuhou. Tapi aku masih saja tolol karena takut merasa hambar. Bertemu setiap waktu, bercinta setiap malam, tidakkah hal demikian akan membuat hubungan menjadi membosankan.

Lebih baik begini. Rindu selalu menggebu-gebu. Setiap persanggamaan menjadi suatu pengalaman berarti (dan selalu luar biasa, tentu saja).

 _Tik_.

 _Sang pemeran utama memutuskan untuk mati muda. Dia sudah cukup puas dan bahagia dengan kehidupannya selama ini, jadi, tidak perlu lebih lama lagi. Kepedihan bisa datang kapan saja dan dia tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan renta juga tidak bahagia. Mati muda merupakan keputusan terbesarnya dalam hidup. Dia tidak akan menyesali apa pun_.

 _ **Aku akan datang sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku sebentar saja. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, tetaplah duduk manis dan menulis hal konyol apa pun yang ingin kau tulis.**_

Pesan singkat yang mendesak. Aku mematikan rokok. Asbaknya kusembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur. Tapi aroma tembakau masih saja menguar. Parfum mahal terpaksa aku semprotkan. Lantas, jendela dibiarkan terbuka. Terserah angin mau diapakan udara pengap di dalam ruangan ini.

Seakan terhipnotis, aku duduk saja, memandang kertas digital yang kini dipenuhi kata, kata-kata yang tampaknya tidak begitu bermakna. Hanya berisi kisah konyol mengenai keresahan dan persanggamaan si pemeran utama.

… siapa namanya?

Bahkan si pemeran utama pun tidak memiliki nama. Dan dia mati bukan sebagai siapa-siapa.

"Aku mencium bau alkohol, kau tentu tidak mencoba menyembunyikan apa pun dariku."

Gakuhou, seperti biasa, datang tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu. Pria itu tidak meminta izin, langsung saja dia melingkarkan tangan di leherku, lantas menciuminya. Aku berjengit. Terasa mengganggu tapi nikmat.

"Semakin tua, mereka semakin lupa bahwa mereka bisa mati kapan saja."

Gakuhou tersenyum dingin. "Kau selalu membicarakan hal-hal suram. Bisakah kau berhenti dulu dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam panjang denganku?"

Aku mendesah saat dia menyentuh kemaluanku. "Aku … aku membicarakan bau alkohol yang kau maksud. Mereka sedang pesta minum-minum dan mereka berisik sekali, benar-benar mengganggu keintimanku dengan si pemeran utama. Kau tahu, andai saja aku yang menuliskan kisah perjalanan hidup mereka, sudah tentu aku akan mengakhirinya malam ini dengan kematian yang menyenangkan; mati sehabis minum-minum bersama kawan lama."

"Kau ingin mereka mati?"

Tangannya semakin bergerilya saja, membuatku menahan napas.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebesar ini dalam hidupku selain kematian mereka."

Mata violet Gakuhou berkilat. "Lebih dari keinginanmu untuk hidup bersamaku?"

"Lebih dari keinginanku untuk hidup bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

Aku memandangnya dengan mata sayu. "Untuk apa aku menginginkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas aku dapatkan."

Tampaknya jawabanku membuat gairahnya semakin meningkat. Kami melakukannya di depan laptop yang menyala. Dia duduk di kursi dan aku duduk di atasnya. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram punggungnya, aku tidak mampu lagi menahan desahan. Aku mendesah sejadinya. Perih dan nikmat kurasakan di saat bersamaan.

… _seperti hidup_.

Suaraku semakin vokal saja. Biar tahu rasa mereka. Gakuhou bukan yakuza dan pertemuan kami bukan untuk transaksi narkoba. Kini mereka tahu alasannya. Siapapun Gakuhou, dia adalah pria yang setiap perjumpaan pasti menggagahiku—bukan mencecoki mulutku dengan narkoba yang dibawanya (lagipula dia tidak membawa barang menjemukan semacam itu).

Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah mereka saat mendengar suara desahanku, mereka yang barangkali sudah lelap pasti kembali terjaga dengan seribu satu tanya yang bersarang dalam otak dungu mereka. Barangkali mereka akan menganggapku gigolo. Terserah saja, siapa peduli.

Aku tertawa. Gakuhou menghentikan gerakannya. Dia memandangku iba. Jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku benci dikasihani. Maka, aku putuskan untuk menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Manusia sudah tidak lagi bersandiwara. Mereka justru berbondong-bondong menunjukan borok-borok pada diri mereka sendiri."

Lagi, aku tertawa.

"Aku heran, di zaman apa sebenarnya aku hidup."

Aku meracau, mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan yang membuat Gakuhou kehilangan akal. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Pandangannya menusuk.

Ahh … aku suka sekali tatapan tajamnya, menghujamku tepat ke selangkangan.

Aku menggigit bibir dan mendesah nikmat setelahnya. Dia mengecup bibirku rakus. Membuat lelehan air liur mengalir melintasi dagu hingga leher. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam saja.

Katanya, "Kau merokok."

Ciuman rasa rokok memang tak mampu aku hindari, sama halnya dengan pendapat-pendapat orang lain tentang hidupku. Aku hanya bisa menikmati dan merasakan kegetirannya. Mencoba abai lantas melanjutkan kehidupan seperti biasa, seperti yang kemudian dilakukan Gakuhou padaku. Dia kembali mencumbui bibirku tanpa peduli pada rasa rokok yang tersisa.

Merokok atau tidak, manusia selalu punya alasan untuk mengkritik hidup seseorang.

"Gakuhou … menurutmu … apa itu cinta?"

Dia mulai bergerak. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih bertanya."

 _Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan repetisi saja_.

Seperti orang yang bertanya berkali-kali pada diri mereka sendiri sesaat setelah mereka merasakan klimaks dalam hidup: _sebenarnya untuk apa aku ada?_

Waktu bergerak maju. Waktu tidak pernah mengambil jeda, bahkan sekadar untuk menghela napas. Malam telah melewati puncaknya. Tiba-tiba aku menyayangkan kematian si pemeran utama tak ubahnya aku yang menyayangkan kehidupanku sendiri. Seseorang sudah tentu mengatur segalanya mengenai kisah hidupku, entah siapa. Barangkali seorang penulis amatiran sepertiku yang lantas menentukan _ending_ terbaik untuk mengakhiri plot menjemukan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(selesai)**

 **11:23pm – July 20, 2016**


End file.
